Mold release agents are commonly used to coat the internal surfaces of a mold cavity so as to permit a product molded therein to be easily released upon opening of the mold. The art has various techniques for applying the mold release agent to the mold cavity. Commonly, the mold release agent is in liquid form and is applied to the mold directly by, for example, a spray, such as an aerosol spray. The liquid may also be applied to a fabric-like wipe for application onto the mold.
The fabric-like wipe may contain moisture and/or functional groups that will chemically react with the release agent. Thus, pre-moistening or saturating the wipes at a time well prior to application may be disadvantageous.
In addition, where the liquid release agent is used directly on the mold or applied to a wipe just prior to application, the amount of release agent applied cannot be accurately metered.
Additionally, certain of the mold release agents include a solvent. Bulk application of the mold release agent to the mold or to a wipe may result in unnecessary exposure to the solvents contained in the release agent.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a technique for packaging wipes used to apply mold release agents in a manner which safely and efficiently applies the release agent to the wipe just prior to mold application and which minimizes handling of the contents.
Moreover, when handling, transporting or storing the release agent, there is the risk of spillage.